


here for the party

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: Which was why when he heard an accent he turned his head to locate it, only to watch a disgruntled - and more importantly beautiful - bloke seemingly materialize from the masses. Robert watched him start his way towards the entrance of the house with his friend and tugged his glasses down the bridge of his nose with a finger to get a better look at him. His eyes sliding down the back of him to the curve of his ass in dark jeans and promptly abandoned the game he'd been about to win.Or the one where they're at a college party au





	here for the party

Robert Sugden was good at three things when it came to both campus and his fraternity life: drinking, beer pong, and charming people it potential pledges or just someone he found attractiv..

He'd moved to America, along with his mum and sister, the summer after his seventeenth birthday when his parents split. His dad had stayed in the UK, so had Andy, and he tended to ignore it whenever he could over the years. The divorce had been ugly, but Jack hadn't fought for Robert even once, and they both knew why that was.

He'd been a bit worried it would be awkward at first, this whole new place where he stuck out the moment he spoke, but between his face and his 'classy' accent the transition to American high school life had been a breeze. He could be whoever he wanted in America, far from the prying eyes of his father and a village that had never understood him, and so he'd taken that opportunity head on. Now he was twenty-one, a slightly older than most sophomore in college (he'd preferred traveling for two years before finally tackling his major), and living the American dream or so his frat brothers told him.

Robert has been cute at seventeen but by the time he'd hit twenty-one he could best be described as lethal. Taller than most, with a slender body honed by years of swimming, dirty blond hair always styled perfectly, and skin that was sun kissed with freckles. Standing beside the table in a tank top, black sunglasses, and a solo cup in hand he was the picture of the perfect American college boy. If you ignored the fact that he wasn't American.

It was rush week and their house was full to the brim of not just potentials but members of their sister sorority, something that was meant to be enticing to all prospects. Robert, however, hadn't been impressed by any of the newbies male or female just yet. It's why he'd resigned himself to getting drunk and playing beer pong for most of the afternoon, that and he was attempting to avoid the White sisters. They'd transferred in last year and he'd dated both, briefly, and at the same time. Unsurprisingly neither had taken it well and Chrissie was prone to throwing drinks in his face whenever possible. His nights went smoother without them.

Which was why when he heard an accent he turned his head to locate it, only to watch a disgruntled - and more importantly beautiful - bloke seemingly materialize from the masses. Robert watched him start his way towards the entrance of the house with his friend and tugged his glasses down the bridge of his nose with a finger to get a better look at him. His eyes sliding down the back of him to the curve of his ass in dark jeans and promptly abandoned the game he'd been about to win.

He found him again finally nearly ten minutes later in the kitchen, shoulders hunched, scowl on his face, and his hands tucked into his hoodie. A real lack of a party vibe radiating from him. Robert assumed that's why he was on his own still.

"If you scowled less you might have a better time."

The other man had jerked in surprise, chin jutting out in defiance, as he let his own gaze slide over Robert. "Piss off."

"Pledges don't usually tell us to piss off, find it doesn't earn you many votes down the line."

He watched a muscle in the other man's jaw tick - though Robert would be surprised if he was a day over nineteen given the nervous gay energy he was radiating - and felt himself smile. "But I'm guessing you're not a pledge."

The man literally grunted in response.

"You always this talkative? Could get exhausting if you are." Undeterred by the party crashers silence he offered him a drink. " I like a bit of peace and quiet now and again myself. Names Robert, by the way, since you asked and all."

For a split second he thought the drink might be refused but his new friend eventually reached out for it, still looking unimpressed by Robert's company.

"...Aaron."

Robert liked that name. It was a good name. "So what brings you here then, Aaron?"

He was silent for so long before replying Robert had thought he might actually refuse to. "Wingman duty, frats aren't usually my party of choice. You're not American."

"Their tendency towards raging homophobia an all, understandable. Neither are you." Robert's bluntness seemed to catch him off guard. "This fraternity is queer inclusive, I wouldn't have joined otherwise."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"There you go again, a mile a minute. Can barely get a word in with you." This time Robert could see Aaron fighting to suppress a smile.

It made him step closer, boxing Aaron into the corner slightly. Moore of his weight resting against Aaron than was strictly friendly. "Your friend seems to have abandoned you."

And Robert was never one to pass on chances. 

"Shame that." Robert had started to move even closer, have dipping for a kiss only to find Aaron's cup shoved into his face at the last second stopping him. "You normally supply booze to minors or am I special?"

Aaron didn't seem bothered by Robert trying though was the thing, if anything he was teasing Robert. It was a game he had no issues playing along with.

Robert scoffed though at the word minor before turning to refill the cup from the nearby fridge, thankful he was in board shorts given his currently situation. "You're probably from some grubby village, accent like yours, bet you've been on the hard stuff since the cradle."

"And what about the people you're trying to sleep with. Do you usually insult them?"

"Only the really attractive ones."

Aaron fell quiet again as Robert handed over the drink. His gaze lifting to Robert's face seemingly searching for something before finally an actual smile crossed his lips an action that nearly knocked Robert sideways. He was gorgeous.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

Depressing but not a dealbreaker.

"That's fine, I can wa-"

"Might blow you later though."

Aaron had seemed so quiet, so much like someone Robert needed to charm, that the interruption of promise seemed to short circuit Robert's brain momentarily. "Good. That's good. Good to know. Very good."

He'd been skeptical at the start of the party, but it seemed his night might end on a high afterall. Recovering quickly from his brain stuttering to a halt he reached out to clink his glass together lightly with Aaron's. "I'll drink to that."


End file.
